<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowman by kxcek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711539">Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxcek/pseuds/kxcek'>kxcek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxcek/pseuds/kxcek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Oikawa x reader one shot inspired by the song based around the song Snowman by Sia. listen to the song while reading for the full experience!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Oikawa x reader one shot inspired by the song based around the song Snowman by Sia. listen to the song while reading for the full experience!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the endless bicker between you and Oikawa, you finally won the battle and decided that cookies will be baked instead of the boy’s favorite food. Oikawa shoots a sad pout in your direction only to be replied by you sticking your tongue out at him. “y/n channn….why can’t we just make milk bread instead” says the tall man child that you have grown to love dearly. You rolled your eyes playfully at your boyfriend and responded to his remarks, “It’s almost Christmas and besides we make milk bread all the time”. He dramatically falls onto the couch with one hand on his chest and the other raised above his head pointing at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>The snow that was slowly burying your neighbourhood got more and more vicious by the second. The cold and vigorous weather outside was drastically contradicting the warmth that you felt as the love of your life visibly sulked over something so insignificant. Any sane person would let him have his way out of utter annoyance but your stubbornness said otherwise. “Tooru, get the fuck up and let’s bake some cookies baby” you shouted out just as enthusiastically as the way your boyfriend fell onto the sofa . Tooru slowly stood up, walked towards you and said, “You really have a way with words judging by the way you told me to get the fuck up and called me baby at the same time”. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa held your hand and swung it around aggressively as the two of you skipped your way into the kitchen. There has never been a dull day ever since you guys moved into your new apartment together. The place was still a bit empty with not much things in place other than the bare necessities. But everytime you walked through the doors, it started to look more and more like home. You were still stuck in your thoughts failing to notice the brunette guy lovingly staring at your spaced out state. Tooru gently flicked your forehead and brought you back to reality . “Y/N chan, you can’t be daydreaming about me when I’m right next to you” he sighed while he shaked his head disapprovingly. “ I still can’t believe we moved in together” you replied casually. </p><p> </p><p>The both of you trashed the kitchen in just 5 minutes looking for the ingredients. Time passed quick before you made the conclusion for chocolate chip cookies to be made without chocolate chips. It took every ounce of self control in Oikawa for him not to go back into his original state with his hand on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>For what seemed like the first time in your life, there was silence. However it was not an awkward one, it was peaceful, serene and somehow comforting. The only sound that can be heard was Snowman by Sia playing from the TV in the living room. Oikawa mixed the ingredients in his glass bowl while you did the same in yours. The serenity of the atmosphere did not last long as it was broken by your screaming boyfriend singing “LET’S GO BELOW ZERO AND HIDE FROM THE SUN” as he passionately closed his eyes shut and used the rubber spatula in hand as a microphone. You always thought that you’d be someone calming down his overwhelmingly energetic personality but man was that the biggest lie you’ve ever told yourself. “ I’LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND WE’LL HAVE SOME FUN” you clapped back just as enthusiastically with your own spatula aimed at your mouth. The half mixed cookie batter was neglected as the two of you were stuck in your own world singing your hearts out, distant from reality. Maybe you were oblivious or just too caught up in the unpredicted karaoke session to notice the constant glances that Oikawa shot your way. The look of love in his hazel eyes as he stared at the love of his life giggling and prancing was definitely a sight to be seen. ‘So this is love, huh?’ he told himself secretly smiling at how in love he was with you. </p><p> </p><p>Cookies, yes cookies. The both of you had forgotten the very reason you were in the kitchen in the first place. Oikawa resumed from where he left off with an awfully fake frown and an awfully adorable pout on his face refusing to admit that he was enjoying making cookies with you. Oikawa annoyingly waited for the cookies to finish baking in the oven with his signature pout refusing to leave. The longest 10 minutes of your life had passed and you were just as impatient as Oikawa : who was now questioning whether he should eat the remaining cookie dough. ‘Only 5 more minutes until they’re done’ you thought. “Uggh” you sighed as you made your way to the living room.</p><p>You stared out of the giant windows with worry plastered on your face as the thoughts of a blizzard disturbed your thoughts. Oikawa saw your panicked state and approached behind you quietly. Out of the blue, you felt 2 big, warm hands cover your eyes softly and a gust of hot breath brush against the top of your head. “ Guess who” asked the painfully obvious voice. The feeble giggles tenderly escaping his soft lips brought a smile to your own. “Stupid” you whispered lightly just enough for him to hear. The warm palms that once shield your eyes dropped as his hands made their way around your waist. Tooru squeezed you ever so softly just as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His soft wispy hair brushed against your cheek, making you feel like a giddy high school girl all over again. “Pretty.” he whispered softly. The two of you stayed in this position and it seemed that time had stopped. You wished that things would stay like forever with you in his broad arms. </p><p> </p><p>The peaceful silence was soon replaced by the soft hums emitting from Tooru : somehow bringing even more bliss to the room. Everything was slowly but surely falling into place. The new apartment that had felt distant and bitter was suddenly cozy and snug. You were too deep in your thoughts to notice his hands slowly slipping away from your waist. All of a sudden you were forced to do a turn by the two familiar hands pressed on both sides of your cheeks. Oikawa squished your cheeks as he brought his face closer to yours. Your heart surprisingly wasn’t beating at a rapid speed but rather slowing down from the feeling of security and comfort that he brought. He closed his eyes and approached your lips with his. He pecked your lips for no longer than a second and giggled gently. Oikawa had a cute habit of giggling whenever the two of you kissed no matter the situation. Seeing him smile genuinely was an ultimate privilege in your book. Oikawa reunited his lips with yours but this time deepening it passionately. Tooru never let go of your face and continued to hold onto it the entirety of the pure kiss that you both shared. He gazed in your eyes with one of his signature looks while plastering on his signature smile. You were home and so was he. The precious moment that the two shared slowly faltered. The tender smiles on your face fell first and Oikawa’s came down along with it. One single word passed through your almost connected minds and that was enough to ruin the mood. Cookies</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>